Never Told You
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Ciel and Alois break-up, and Ciel doesn't realize how depressing it is until he listens to a song on his ipod.:: [Ciel's POV] [Rated 'T' because of character death.]


**A/N: One-shot about Ciel and Alois' break-up, and how Ciel misses him. Set in Ciel's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**Enjoy!**

…

Two months… Two months since my break-up. It was not to difficult to get over but it took some getting used to not being around someone my age 24/7. I didn't know how he was doing, and could careless. We hadn't talked in those two months, nor did we even bother to see each other. For some reason, these past two months, I rarely thought about him at all… Alois Trancy. We had been acquaintances before we had become a couple. I never really thought of him as a friend, let alone a boyfriend. We had broken up, simply because he was to clingy, and trying to get me to love him all the time. It got annoying fast.

I was rather bored, and it was two hours before bed. I needed something to do. I looked through my desk drawers, and found my old ipod. The one Alois gave me. I shook my head. Not the time to think about him. I picked it up, and unlocked the screen. Granted, I hadn't used this since our breakup. So, my music library was up. Alois had put most of these songs on here, so most of them were girly. I looked at the 'most played' section, and the number one played song on it, was "Never Told You" by: Colbie Caillat. That made a million memories come back, because this was Alois' and mines favorite song. I decided to listen to it…

"_I miss those blue eyes, _

_how you kissed me at night,__  
_

_I miss the way we breathe._

_Like there's no sunrise,_

_like the taste of your smile._

_I miss the way we breathe…"_

I realized that he really cared for me, and would always be happy to see me, no matter how badly I acted towards him. I started to miss those cute little things he would do, and the ways he would show me he truly cared for me.

"_But I never told you__,_

_what I should have said._

_ I never told you,_

_I just held it in…"_

Even though he told me loved me more than anything in the world, I never told him I did to. I really wanted to say it to him, but just couldn't get the right words for it.

"_And now, I miss everything about you._

_I can't believe that I still want you._

_After all the things we've been through._

_I miss everything about you, without you…"_

I can't believe I never realized how much I missed him over these past two months. The breakup was hard, I just never wanted to admit it to myself.

_"I see your blue eyes, _

_every time I close mine,_

_you make it hard to sleep._

_Who do I belong t__o,_

_ when I'm not around you?_

_I's like I'm not with me…"_

Sometimes it was hard not to think about him, and his beautiful personality. And I couldn't believe I broke up with him over a stupid reason.

_"But I never told you,_

_what I should have said, _

_no I never told you,_

_I just held it in..._

_ And now I miss everything about you._

_I can't believe that I still want you._

_After all the things we've been through._

_I miss everything about you,without you…"_

I never realized what my life would be like without him. I missed him more than anyone had ever missed someone before. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Wait. Tears? I quickly wiped them away.

_"But I never told you,_

_what I should have said, _

_no I never told you,_

_I just held it in._

_Now I miss everything about you…__"_

I was crying even more heavily now, and the tears were streaming down my face. I missed him so much, and I just wanted to see his beautiful face again. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I just threw him away like garbage.

"_Can't believe that I still want you._

_After all the things we've been through._

_I miss everything about you,without you…"_

The song ended, and I realized that I needed to see Alois again. I set the ipod on my bed, and walked into the bathroom. I wiped away my tears, and made sure my face wasn't to red before going to Sebastian. I made him drive me over to the Trancy manor. Once I was there, I jumped out of the carriage, and ran to the door. I knocked a few times, before the door slightly opened. I peered inside, and no one was there. I walked in, and found a letter on a table. It was addressed to me. The letter read:

"_Dearest Ciel,_

_If you ever read this letter, it means I am gone. Gone how? Well, you told me that you never wanted to see my ugly face ever again, and that I was the most annoying person you had ever met, even more annoying than Lizzie, so I had Claude eat my soul before out contract was up. I am sorry I didn't get to say goodbye in person, but I figured if I went to your mansion, you would tell me to go away, and slam the door in my face._

_If you're wandering, I don't hate you, Ciel. And never will. I was so sad when you broke up with me. I thought I had found my one true love, but look how it turned out. I hope you will forgive me. I love you, Ciel, and always will. Never forget that…_

_Love, _

_Alois Trancy"_

Tears fell onto the paper, and I fell to my knees. He was dead? I never even got to say sorry. I held the letter up to my chest, and sobbed. I heard the door open all the way. It was probably Sebastian, and I didn't even care. I just wanted to tell Alois how sorry I was for abandoning him. Why? Why me? Why didn't I just tell you that I loved you? Why did I say all those mean things to you? Why couldn't I have just been there for you?

"_But, I never told you, what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in…"_

…

**Hey guys! Sorry this story is depressing! : ( Please review, and add it to your favorites. Thank you for reading!**

**~Yodog41**


End file.
